


Butterbeer

by yueliangs_wonderland



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yueliangs_wonderland/pseuds/yueliangs_wonderland
Summary: A gift for a friend featuring Gryffindor!Reader and Hufflepuff!best friend





	Butterbeer

“Sanha if you would just sit still and stop getting so excited it wouldn’t be messing with you!” How had you gotten here? Your first year in Hogwarts was completely fine, nice and quiet and certainly not filled with loud boys who let their chocolate frogs loose and hop all over the place. It was kind of funny though. You struggle to keep in a laugh as the younger boy screeches and flails about in his robe. Were you this much of a handful as a first year? You sure hoped not. 

“Make it stop! I didn’t know that chocolate frogs were alive!” He flips himself over the couch you were perched on and cowers behind it. With a roll of your eyes as the confection lands on the back end of it mere, centimeters from the boys face, you stand at the- what was it the sixth today?- screech Sanha lets out and wave your wand rendering the chocolate lifeless, not that it was really alive to begin with. 

“I thought you said you liked chocolate frogs Sanha?” You fold your arms with a smirk as he stands hurriedly letting the frog drop to the floor and crumble. He watches with rapt disappointment and this time you don’t bother to bite back the laugher that’s on your tongue. 

“I thought I would!” He pouts and begins to clean up the mess throwing the hunk of chocolate bits back into its packaging with a huff. 

“Well anyway, let’s get to The Three Broomsticks before your friends decide to leave you.” Sanha perks up at the mention of the establishment and pulls on your robe so you’ll keep up with him as he marches out. 

“Do try to be back before dinner.” The voice of your prefect startles Sanha who jumps nearly three feet in the air, making the both of you roll your eyes. At least the kid has spirit, what a strange Gryffindor. 

***

“Hey Sanha! What took you so long, I was going to eat your Kickerbocker Glory.” You watched as the cheerful peachy haired Ravenclaw waved over Sanha with a playful glint in his eyes. 

“No he wasn’t, he was just pouting about how it was going to melt because you were taking too long.” Another Gryffindor-the one with icy pink hair- says with a smirk and the Ravenclaw shoots him a glare, if you could call it that. He wasn’t very menacing but he was a fifth year, that much you did know. 

“Hey Sanha didn’t you sa- wait a second, aren’t you that girl who tried to play chubby bunny with popcorn?” The Ravenclaw with dark brown hair tilts his head at you. 

“Popcorn? I thought you had to use marshmallows?” The black haired Hufflepuff speaks up and he’s so pretty you think you might cry, or maybe combust from all the embarrassment.  
Whichever comes first, you weren’t sure since all of them were so incredibly attractive you had a little trouble breathing. It wasn’t even like you hadn’t seen them around the school from time to time but you were so bad with names and they had remembered you for a such a silly thing you did you wondered if there was a spell you could cast to make you invisible. 

Sanha looks at you a bit flustered with an apologetic smile and it takes everything in you not to turn on your heels and gallop right out the front doors. As if to save you from your embarrassment, you gape with astonishment as the hufflepuff stands and holds out a hand to you with a dazzling smile. Was he from a famous family? You could’ve sworn you saw his face somewhere. 

“My names Eunwoo, sorry for making you feel awkward. I promise we’re all really nice.” He gestures again for you to shake his hand and you do so, albeit a bit hesitant. His hands were extremely warm and soft and it made you extremely self-conscious. And then a lightbulb goes off in your head. 

“Oh! You’re the one that all those girls faun over all the time!” Your finger is pointing and there’s a missed beat before everyone at the table, even Sanha, breaks out into laughter. It’s so loud that Madam Rosmerta sends your group a look and then all of you are clamouring to get in a seat and stay quieter. You notice the blush on Eunwoo’s face and send him a toothy grin which just causes him to dig into his cake, weird. 

“He gets shy when people say it outloud. He looks super confident but really he’s just a teddy bear. My names Jinwoo.” You shake his hand and note how the orange of his hair goes well with his green Slytherin robe. 

“Yeah everyone knows the real confident one is Jinjin.” The peachy haired Ravenclaw from earlier laughs and Jinwoo runs his fingers through his orange locks. 

“What can I say? I’m just so good looking it’s hard not to be confident.” Jinwoo’s affirmation makes you giggle.

“Which is exactly why you got what? 6 love letters on Valentines day? I think one of them was sent from your mom.” The other Gryffindor laughs and you tilt your head at him trying to remember his name. 

“It’s Moonbin, he’s the one I always call Binnie.” Sanha whispers to you and you nod your head, you remember him from your first year together, it’s just that the two of you never really spoke. 

“Hey! I got more than six and none of them were from my mom!” Jinwoo pushes Moonbin’s shoulder and they all laugh. “Not like that’s a bad thing anyway, so what if I’m a momma’s boy?”

“Hey, you said it not us.”   
“Anyway, like I said before I’m Jinwoo but everyone calls me Jinjin. This is Myungjun,” He claps a hand on the shoulder of his peachy haired friend. “And that’s Rocky.” He points to the Ravenclaw who had yet to introduce himself who nods at you with a hum. 

“No one calls me Myungjun unless I’m in trouble so just call me MJ.” He gives you a wave and you wave back at him with a small smile. 

Sanha sure had some interesting friends. 

*** 

“Ohhh! Look at this one! I’ve been waiting for it to come out for a while.” You look at the cover of book series about elves that your friend Yue has been reading. You hadn’t even finished the first book, but here she was already buying the 14th.

Sometimes you wondered how people thought hufflepuffs were stupid, because you were pretty sure your friend was getting higher grades than you. She was the only other person, aside from MJ, that you knew would study until there was no more snake oil left in her lamp for the night. 

“Yue, I think you have some kind of addiction. I’ve never seen anyone like elves the way you do.” You watch as she puffs her cheeks out at your words. 

“You mean just like how all snails are your babies? Why snails anyway?” She counters and you shake your head clamping your hand over her mouth and shushing her. 

“I told you never to ask.” She looks away from you eyes widening and begins to mumble something. 

“I literally can’t understand you.” 

“Maybe you should take your hand off her mouth.” Rocky’s voice startles you and, you turn around so fast you get a little dizzy. You feel his hand reach out to stabilize you not even realizing it until you turn to Yue and find she’s already gone. 

You blink a couple of times before turning back to Rocky who still has a hand on your shoulder. 

“You okay?” He squeezes your shoulder a little and it makes you let out a faint squeak. 

“I-uh-yes! Just um, thank you?” You felt exactly how you did four months ago when the two of you first met at The Three Broomsticks, you’d be so grateful for a spell to make you invisible. Didn’t Yue say she had learned some type of potion for invisibility? 

“You know I wasn’t expecting to see you in Flourish and Blotts, no offense.” Rocky is still smiling down at you as he retracts his hand back to his side and you pout. 

“Normally I wouldn’t be here so early on our off time but Yue really wanted to get the new book from her favorite series.” You take a step back and look around for your aforementioned friend. 

“Oh, she’s talking to Eunwoo in the check out line. See?” He pulls on the sleeve to your shirt to bring you forward out of the aisle you were in and in direct view of Yue and Eunwoo who were both talking very animatedly. 

You were going to kill her. 

You march right up to her with brows furrowed and mouth set into a grim line. It’s not until Eunwoo points behind her with a sheepish look that she turns around to look at you and then squeaks much like you did when Rocky squeezed your shoulder. She holds up her books and shakes them back and forth for a second an earnest look on her face. 

“Fine. But you owe me Butterbeer or something.”

 

****

“And then when Sanha was finished he grabbed the watermelon and tried to make a run for it! But he had too many watermelons tied to him and he just ended up tripping over one! I mean leave it to Sanha to mess up stealing when invisible, and he could’ve just asked too.” MJ finishes his story on the poor boy who wasn’t even there to defend himself, too busy studying or something. It was weird he said that, he was the biggest slacker in the little group all of you formed.

“And then what happened next?” You ask with earnest, MJ should make storytelling a living of his you think, all of you are hooked on every word. 

“Well then his mom hexed him and he had a watermelon head for like two days! It was hilarious watching him try to get a shirt over his head!” All of you laugh at the visual even Yue who is laying in the hospital bed, even if the sound is a bit muffled by her lips.

“It’s really weird to see you laugh like that, your face doesn’t move at all.” You pout looking down at your friend, Madam Pomfrey was giving all sorts of dirty looks at your group.

“Yeah, don’t worry! It’ll wear off eventually!” MJ tries to be optimistic but it just causes you to sink further in your chair. 

“I had no idea that the Petrificus Totalus spell could last so long! You don’t think what they were saying about my wand is true do you? It won’t turn..dark?” You swallow thickly turning to your friends in hopes they could bring you some reassurance. 

“Of course not! So what if Ebony wood is common among Death Eaters, the unicorn hair would wither as soon as your intentions turned dark. But it hasn’t has it?” Rocky fixes you with a look and you shake your head. You supposed that was true, Ollivander did say something about the core of your wand dying if anyone dark yielded it. You just weren’t so happy knowing that it was such a good wand for dueling. Poor, Yue.

“Professor Sinistra sure was disappointed in knowing her favorite student is in the hospital wing though.” Moonbin shifts in his seat then realizing what he’s said after a particular shove in the shoulder from Jinwoo he gives you a sheepish smile, “Sorry.” 

“It’s alright, I know you didn’t really mean it. I mean what are the odds of her favorite students name literally meaning moon though?” You laugh and shake your head at the thought. 

“You know my name is literally Moonbin right? Professor Sinistra doesn’t like be very much.” Rocky snorts at Moonbin’s matter of fact tone. 

“Maybe you should try getting higher than a C on her tests.” 

“Hey! I excel in every other class! It’s not my fault I can’t remember the difference between chiron and lilith.” Moonbin pouts and Eunwoo places a hand on his friends shoulder in an effort to cheer him up. 

“Alright, all of you get! You’re making too much of a ruckus.” Madam Pomfrey stomps over with fire in her eyes and you think it might be best to do as she says. You were definitely not interested in seeing how she could possibly turn your bones to liquid. 

“Wanna come to quidditch practice with me? We can go to The Three Broomsticks after for some pumpkin pasties, I know you like those.” Rocky bumps your shoulder with his on the way out of the hospital wing and you nod, grateful for more of a distraction from your deplorable duelling habits. 

Rocky is an outstanding Beater. He’s even better than some of the fifth and six years on the team, fast and capable with moves so fluid he looked like he could be dancing with the club instead of swinging it. He had even managed to convince Sanha to try out for the team as a Chaser which was a surprisingly good idea as Sanha is really fast on his broomstick. Sometimes you even think he might surpass Ginny Weasley which is really saying something. 

“Hey Rocky, what's with the Gryffindor?” The Ravenclaw team captain startles you out of your thoughts. You’re glad she doesn’t seem angry, just a tad confused as to why you were on the field. 

“She’s my friend, don’t worry she’s cool. Doesn’t understand a thing about Quidditch.” Rocky puts an arm around your shoulder and you can feel your heartbeat spike, hopefully it wouldn’t fly away like the golden snitch. 

“Well if she’s cool with you then it’s alright with me. You all?” She turns to the rest of the team who just shrug. You’re surprised there's no catch. 

“But first solve this riddle,” Ah, there it is. “What is something that poor people have, those who are well off want, and is something that benefits everyone?”

You had to blink at that, what did that even mean? Nothing benefits everything, what could someone who is well off even want? And poor people have- 

“Nothing. I can’t think of anything.” You look up to find Rocky smirking and the team captain looking a bit impressed. “What?” 

“Was that a guess or a final answer?” Rocky pokes your side and it makes you shudder. 

“I, uh- final answer?” You look at Rocky again and he laughs removing his arm from around your shoulders. 

“Don’t ask me, tell me!” You were starting to get annoyed now. 

“Nothing! Final answer!” You grit out with a huff and crossed arms. You might have looked like a petulant child in that moment but all the questions were making you itch. Why did you agree to this again? 

“Alright, she can sit in the first row.” Rocky tugs on your arm to bring you to the bleachers when the captain makes her decision and you have to seriously think about what just happened. 

“I..got it right?” Rocky just smiles and ruffles your hair at the question before sprinting back to grab his bat and broomstick. 

It turns out Quidditch practice is just as thrilling to you as the actual game. You are up and out of your seat even throwing pointers at them. It’s a shame you hadn’t made it on the team, you are determined to get a spot next year at the very least. 

“Someone sure is excited!” You jump at the sound of Rocky’s voice. When had he even gotten there? You look around the field and note that it’s empty now, only you and Rocky standing in the bleachers. It’s not until you actually look at him that you feel your heart leaping again just begging to be let out of your ribcage. 

At some point he had taken off his dress shirt, now just in a simple blue t shirt and pants. The shirt sticks to his torso covered in sweat just like his hair sticks to his forehead. You can definitely make out the sure definition of muscles and it causes you to feel extremely hot. How hot could it get in the springtime anyway?

“You know you should really stop looking at me like that.” He smirks at you as he rolls up the short sleeves of his tee, effectively making it look like more of a muscle shirt. Now he was just teasing you. 

“Looking at you like what?” You can barely get it out and even then it's more of a whisper.

“Like you want me to kiss you,” He takes a step forward, brown eyes burning into yours. “Do you? Want me to kiss you? I won’t unless you ask me.” 

You swallow thickly not being able to look him in the eyes anymore, it is exactly what you want. Is this going too far too fast? You aren’t too sure. It had been a long half a year since you met him. The two of you bonded even after the initial greeting he gave you and you felt a pull towards him since. Both of you want very similar things and sometimes you genuinely wish he was a gryffindor even if only to get a couple minutes more to hang out with him. Park Minhyuk is captivating, the way he speaks to you is enrapturing and you always leave his company with a fluttering heart and body feeling like it's on fire. You will probably never understand why he likes to be called Rocky of all things. He is generally pretty quiet but when he’s with you it feels like he may never stop talking, and you don’t want him to. He helps you with potions even when he has a twelve page paper on muggle studies due the next more, he cooks for you, he lets you cry when you want to cry and he distracts you when you need a distraction, he never has to ask for anything from you as you would just give it to him but he always does, but most importantly Park Minhyuk respects you.

He could swoop down and kiss you at any given moment and you would take it, but he doesn’t. Even standing there with him his eyes trained on you as you look anywhere but in his. There has never been a power struggle with Rocky, he takes this as they are and he makes the best of it. When you do reckless impulsive things he is always there to cleanup the mess you make because he knows that you should learn from your actions rather than be told. 

The half a year you’ve known him and his friends has been the best thing to happen to you. Before Sanha and Moonbin the only person you had was Yueliang and sure she’s great but it can be lonely only knowing one person. Before MJ you had no idea the jokes you could make out of everything, he is always laughing and in turn always making you laugh. Before Eunwoo you had no idea of the modesty you should have even when you work hard everyday. Before JinJin you had no idea what it meant to be confident even in the face of others who mock you. Before Rocky, you had no idea how passionate you could be in the pursuit of learning about yourself and others. You have learned so much and you hope you learn much more. 

“You can say no, I won’t kiss you until you’re ready.” You look back into his eyes and you can tell he meant it, he would never push you into something you aren’t comfortable with. 

So you do what anyone in your position would do, you lean up and kiss him. His lips are soft and a little chapped but he tastes like the strawberry milkshake he had during lunch. The kiss is short and chaste but the way he looks at you after nearly makes your knees give out. 

“Come on, let’s go get those Butterbeer’s.” You grab his hand intertwining your fingers and set off towards Hogsmeade. 

Yeah, Hogwarts truly is a magical place.


End file.
